Air conditioning apparatus (air conditioning systems) of the type capable of separately performing room-air sensible heat processing and room-air latent heat processing have been known in the conventional art. As such an air conditioning apparatus, there is an air conditioning apparatus which mainly performs air sensible heat processing by a vapor compression refrigeration cycle and which performs air latent heat processing with an adsorbent capable of adsorption/desorption of moisture in the air (see for example JP, H09-318126, A). This air conditioning system includes an air conditioner which performs sensible heat processing by circulating air in an indoor space, and a desiccant type outdoor air makeup unit which performs latent heat processing by controlling the humidity of outside air and then supplying the humidity-controlled outside air to the indoor space.